Saving Mason
by Razzledazzy
Summary: After Wizards vs Werewolves, Alex gets home and locks her self in the lair, and starts searching for a way to get her one true love back. When she discovers a way that might turn him back, well you'll just have to read and find out.-EXTENDED HIATUS


A.N. Immediately after the Wizards vs. Werewolves episode I had to write this. I LOVE Alex + Mason. They have to be together. Alex has had some time to study because that all they ever does now so that why she's better at her magic. Disclaimer: OH I wish I OWNED THIS.

SO It Begins.....

* * *

Alex's POV

* * *

Back Home in New York......

"Alex come out of the Lair right now you been in there for a month; in fact, Moms had to say she was homeschooling you." I hear Justin's voice from outside the Lair. After we had gotten back from Transylvania I locked myself in the Lair, and put a spell lock on the Lair so no one could get in. Imeadialty had I started searching for a way to save Mason. I searched day and night to find a cure slowly slipping in to depression.

"No Justin, I must find some way to get Mason back." I said as I felt moist tears beginning to streak down my face.

"Alex he's a wolf now he can't love you any more." Justin said flatly.

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE JUSTIN AND YOU KNOW IT." I screamed and cast a silencing spell on the walls. I opened the note book that I had filled of plans to get him back. I opened it up to the page that had a spell that would turn me into a wolf for as long as I wanted. I sighed and went to ask the werewolf pocket elf to ask again if there was any way to turn Mason back to a regular werewolf.

* * *

"Miss we have been over this before. After a werewolf is bitten by a Vampire there is no feasible way to turn them back." The elf said.

"What about an infeasible way?" I asked about to cry again, "A way so crazy that it has never been tried before."

"Well Miss I have been around since Werewolves began, I have never seen anyone try this hard to get anyone back. Perhaps a strong magical item like a dragons fang combined with you love for Mason could help him; in fact, if made into an amulet It might work. But it may have serious repercussions." The elf said.

"What do you mean repercussions?" I said about to strangle the elf.

"Well in order to make it work you with half to combine your blood with his. Share parts of your souls, tying yourself to him for life. Which means-

"I would become a werewolf too." I said writing the conversation down in the notebook.

"Yes, but not a true werewolf, a werewolf wizard hybrid. You and Mason would share your current powers, and Max and Justin would be left in the Wizard Compation."

"Do you really think it will work?" I asked brimming with hope.

"Yes, But where would you get such a magical item."

"I don't know, Wait. Would the eye of a Mummy work as well?" I asked as I began to frantically search the Lair. Finding the eyes in a laundry basket. I picked them up.

"Yes I imagine that will work." The elf said.

"Okay bye then." I said as I shoved him back in his egg and sent him through the portal.

* * *

I grabbed a backpack, and wrapped the eye in a cloth and stuck it in a box at the bottom of the backpack. I grabbed my spell books and note book, blanket, pillow, and summoned my clothes and boots. I shrunk them so they would all fit in the backpack. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

_Dear family,_

_I have gone to search for Mason. Please don't try to stop me; I don't think I can ever live without him. Justin good luck with life, take "care" of Max for me. Harper look out for Mom and Dad. I hope I will return some day, but if I do nothing will ever be the same. _

_Love,_

_Alex_

I stuck the note to the outside of the Lair. Grabbed some canned food of the shelves shrunk them and stuffed them in the back pack. I slung the back pack over my shoulders. I flashed out of the Sub Station maybe for the last time.

* * *

A.N. Yes I know its short but I felt it was a good place to stop. I like the way this story is shaping up. Sorry for any inaccuracy.

* * *

P.S. I Have the next chapter ready I just need to find it. It's on a lost thumbdrive.


End file.
